


[带斑]神树怨侣

by beilin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beilin/pseuds/beilin
Summary: 《神雕侠侣》吹替，开始迫害金庸老先生。天雷狗血OO没有C！！！不喜勿入。作者有猫饼，请勿认真。





	[带斑]神树怨侣

师徒、年下、地底、隐居、一生一诺、十多年后再相见、无父无母倔强孤傲的男主、不理世事幽居多年的女主。  
与世相悖、情理法难容。

这对想吹替好久了。  
请配合温崇正《西狂》BGM食用：  
任凭风烟嚣 尘世渺  
独步天下 半生狂唯一笑  
少年傲逆世俗何惧天道  
情至深十六载黯然神销  
自狂笑世间颠倒  
哪管岁月不轻饶  
任凭风雨急 临绝地  
依然桀骜 偏要冲破荆棘  
就算是一生被俗世所弃  
心似铁只可为你永不移

staff：  
带土：杨过  
斑：小龙女、独孤求败  
水门：郭靖  
玖辛奈：黄蓉

有去无回的三战土呀：

杨过头一撇，道：“我这一辈子永远不回桃花岛啦。”  
郭靖不意他小小年纪，竟说出这等决绝的话来，心中一怔，一时无言可对。

万恶之源：

杨过摔在山坡，滚入树林长草丛中，便即昏晕，也不知过了多少时候，忽觉身上刺痛，睁开眼来，...跟着全身奇痒入骨，眼前白茫茫的一片，不知是真是幻，又晕了过去。

约莫六七十岁年纪的糟老头子：

忽听帷幕外一个娇柔的声音说道：“孙婆婆（白绝），这孩子哭个不停，干甚么啊？”  
杨过抬起头来，只见一只白玉般的纤手掀开帷幕，走进一个少女来。那少女披着一袭轻纱般的白衣，犹似身在烟中雾里，看来约莫十六七岁年纪，除了一头黑发之外，全身雪白，面容秀美绝俗，只是肌肤间少了一层血色，显得苍白异常。  
杨过....立时收声止哭，低垂了头...但随即用眼角偷看那少女，见她也正望着自己，忙又低下头来。

那少女走近床边，看他头上...伤势，伸手摸了摸他额角，瞧他是否发烧。杨过的额头与她掌心一碰到，但觉她手掌寒冷异常，不由得机伶伶打个冷战。  
那少女道：“没甚么。（我都给你缝上了）...半天就好。”

斑爷开始发报社安利：

〖“天苍苍兮临下土，胡为不救万灵苦？万灵日夜相凌迟，饮气吞声死无语。仰天大叫天不应，一物细琐枉劳形。安得大千复混沌，免教造物生精灵。”〗

恐怖的“死神”斑爷：

杨过抬起头来，与她目光相对，只觉这少女清丽秀雅，莫可逼视，神色间却是冰冷淡漠，当真是洁若冰雪，也是冷若冰雪，实不知她是喜是怒，是愁是乐，竟不自禁的感到恐怖：“这姑娘是水晶做的，还是个雪人儿？到底是人是鬼，还是神道仙女？”虽听她语音娇柔婉转，但语气之中似乎也没丝毫暖意，一时呆住了竟不敢回答。

其时她已过十八岁（八十岁）生辰，只是长居墓中，不见日光...

她说话斯文，但语气中自有一股威严，教人难以违抗。白衣如雪，目光中寒意逼人。

地底日常脑补：

...她都瞧在眼里，见他眼中满是泪水，点了点头，道：“人人都要死，那也算不了甚么。”  
杨过...抽抽噎噎的哭个不停。过了良久，小龙女道：“人都死了，还哭甚么？你这般哭她，她也不会知道了。”杨过一怔，觉得她这话甚是辛辣无情，但仔细想来，却也当真如此，伤心益甚，不禁又放声大哭。  
小龙女冷冷的望着他，脸上丝毫不动声色...

杨过听她满不在乎的谈论生死大事，也就再无顾忌，道：“就算你不让我出去，等你死了，我就出去了。”  
小龙女冷冷的道：“我死之前，自然先杀了你。”  
杨过吓了一跳，心想：“那也未必。脚生在我身上，我不会逃走么？”

墓中天地，不分日夜。二人闹了这半天也都倦了。  
杨过自幼独身浪迹江湖，常在荒郊古庙中过夜，本来胆子甚壮，但这时要他在墓中独睡一室，想起石棺中那些死人（粑粑人），却是说不出的害怕。  
小龙女连说几声，他只是不应。小龙女道：“你没听见么？”  
杨过道：“我怕。”  
小龙女道：“怕甚么？”  
杨过道：“我不知道。我不敢一人睡。”  
小龙女皱眉道：“那么跟我一房睡罢。”当下带他到自己的房中。  
她在暗中惯了，素来不点灯烛，这时特地为杨过点了一枝蜡烛。  
杨过心想：“不知我睡在哪里？只怕她要我睡在地下。”  
正想此事，小龙女道：“你睡我的床罢！”  
杨过道：“那不好，我睡地下好啦。”  
小龙女脸一板，道：“你要留在这儿，我说甚么，你就得听话。...哼哼，可是你若违抗我半点，立时取你性命。”  
杨过道：“你不用这么凶，我听你话就是。”  
小龙女道：“你还敢顶嘴？”  
杨过...伸了伸舌头，就不言语了。  
小龙女已瞧在眼里，道：“你伸舌头干甚么？不服我是不是？”  
杨过不答，脱下鞋子，径自上床睡了。  
一睡到床上，只觉彻骨冰凉，大惊之下，赤脚跳下床来。  
小龙女见他吓得狼狈，虽然矜持，却也险些笑出声来，道：“干甚么？”  
杨过见她眼角之间蕴有笑容，便笑道：“这床上有古怪，原来你故意作弄我。”  
小龙女正色道：“谁作弄你了。这床便是这样的，快上去睡着。”说着从门角后取出一把扫帚，道：“你若是睡了一阵溜下来，须吃我打十帚。”  
杨过见她当真，只得又上床睡倒，这次有了防备，不再惊吓，只是草席之下似是放了一层厚厚的寒冰，越睡越冷，禁不住全身发抖，上下两排牙齿相击，格格作响。再睡一阵，寒气透骨，实在忍不下去了。  
转眼向小龙女望去，见她脸上似笑非笑，大有幸灾乐祸之意，心中暗暗生气，当下咬紧牙关，全力与身下的寒冷抗御。

收徒啦：

杨过大为钦服，说道：“...明儿你把这本事教给我好不好？”  
小龙女道：“这本事算得甚么？你好好的学，我有好多厉害本事教你呢。”  
杨过听得小龙女肯真心教他，登时将初时的怨气尽数抛到了九霄云外，感激之下，不禁流下泪来，哽咽道：“姑姑，你待我这么好，我先前还恨你呢。”（他之后就要坑死你了。）

小龙女只道他定要大哭大闹一场，哪知他竟然一声不响，倒是大出意料之外，问道：“你干么不作声？”  
杨过道：“没甚么好作声的，你说要打，总须要打，讨饶也是无用。”  
小龙女道：“哼，你在心里骂我。”  
杨过道：“我心里没骂你，...”  
小龙女奇道：“为甚么？”  
杨过道：“你虽然打我，心里却怜惜我。越打越轻，生怕我疼了。”  
小龙女...骂道：“呸，谁怜惜你了，下次你不听话，我下手就再重些。”  
杨过道：“那要瞧是谁打我。要是爱我的人打我，我一点也不恼，只怕还高兴呢。她打我，是为我好。有的人心里恨我，只要他骂我一句，瞪我一眼，待我长大了，要一个个去找他算帐。”（记仇属性max）  
小龙女道：“你倒说说看，哪些人恨你，哪些人爱你。”  
杨过道：“这个我心里记得清清楚楚。恨我的人不必提啦，多得数不清。爱我的有我死了的妈妈，...郭靖伯伯，还有...你。”  
小龙女冷笑道：“哼，我才不会爱你呢。...你这辈子可别盼望我有好心待你。”  
杨过本已冷得难熬，听了此言，更如当头泼下一盆冷水，忍着气问道：“我有甚么不好，为甚么你这般恨我？”  
小龙女道：“你好不好关我甚么事？我也没恨你。我这一生就住在这坟墓之中，谁也不爱，谁也不恨。”（只爱月之眼，莫得感情。）

小龙女道：“你跟全真教的师父打架，不肯讨一句饶，怎么现下这般不长进？”  
杨过笑道：“谁待我不好，他就是打我，我也不肯输一句口。谁待我好呢，我为他死了也是心甘情愿，何况讨一句饶？”（其实堍的倔真的很过儿。）  
小龙女呸了一声，道：“不害臊，谁待你好了？”

小龙女道：“一个人总是要死的，...多活几年，少活几年，又有甚么分别？报仇雪恨的话，以后不可再跟我提。”（看破红尘的老年斑。）  
杨过觉得这些话虽然言之成理，但总有甚么地方不对，只是一时想不出话来反驳。（然后就入伙了。）

小龙女道：“有一件事，你去想想明白。若是你当真拜我为师呢，一生一世就得听我的话。若是不拜我为师，我仍然传你功夫，你将来若是胜得过我，就凭武功打出这活死人墓去。”  
杨过毫不思索，道：“我自然拜你为师。就算你不传我半点武艺，我也会听你的话。”  
小龙女奇道：“为甚么？”  
杨过道：“姑姑，您心里待我好，难道我不知道么？”  
小龙女板起脸道：“我待你好不好，不许你再挂在嘴上说。”

她突然声音严厉，喝道：“日后你年纪大了，做了坏事出来，瞧我饶不饶你？”  
杨过道：“你自然饶我。”（打又打不死，还不是把眼睛安回去喽。）  
小龙女本来威吓示警，不意他竟立即答出这句话来，一怔之下，倒拿他无法可想，喝道：“快拜师父。”

杨过道：“当然啦，这世上就只你是我的亲人。”（剩下的都被我灭了）  
小龙女道：“要是另外有个女子（卖安利的），也像我这样待你，你会不会也待她好？”  
杨过道：“谁待我好，我也待她好。”（太子嘴遁我，boss也得给男主角面子。）  
他此言一出，突觉小龙女握着他的手颤了几颤，登时变得冰冷，抬起头来，见她本来晕红娇艳的俏脸忽又回复了一向的苍白。

要死了：

杨过道：“我知道你在为一件事难过。”  
小龙女道：“我要你永远这么待我，要一百年，一千年，一万年。”（然后他就把你棺材板都忘了。）  
杨过捧起她的脸来，在她淡红的嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下，毅然道：“好，说甚么也得去杀了郭靖、黄蓉。”  
小龙女叹道：“幽冥之事，究属渺茫，能够不死，总是不死的好。”（我真的还想再活五百年~~~）

小龙女道：“你还记得那日拜我为师的情景么？”  
杨过道：“怎不记得？”  
小龙女道：“你发过誓，说这一生永远听我的话，不管我说甚么，你总是不会违拗。”  
小龙女道：“你可要记得才好。”（好好报♂答）

倾君半生承一诺：

杨过一回头，猛见崖壁上用剑尖刻着两行字，一行大的写道：“十六年后，在此重会，夫妻情深，勿失信约。”另一行较小的字写道：“...珍重万千，务求相聚。”（小鬼记得提醒长门复活我。）  
“你瞧这些白云聚了又散，散了又聚，人生离合，亦复如斯。”  
他想离此不过数月，却已自生入死，自死出生，悲欢聚散，经历了无数变故...

没事回忆一发马达拉：

心想这位前辈奇人纵横当时...自是武功神妙莫测，瞧他这般行径，定是恃才傲物，与常人落落难合，到头来在这荒谷中寂然而终，武林之中既没流传他的名声事迹，又没遗下拳经剑谱、门人弟子，以传他的绝世武功，这人的身世也真可惊可羡，却又可哀可伤。  
杨过...只觉这位前辈傲视当世，独往独来，与自己性子实有许多相似之处，但说到打遍天下无敌手，自己如何可及。（等你进了六道模式就可了。）

开始打工报社生涯：

自此而后，他日日夜夜勤修内功，精研剑术，...知道自己修为本来已至颇高境界，...  
春去秋来，岁月如流，杨过日日在海潮之中练剑，日夕如是，寒暑不间。

十八年为人世“排忧解难”的面具土：

某一日风雨如晦。杨过心有所感，当下腰悬木剑（团扇），身披敝袍（宇智波族服），一人一雕（绝），悄然西去，自此足迹所至，踏遍了中原江南之地。  
十六年来，他苦候与小龙女重会之约，漫游四方，行侠仗义，...他自思少年风流孽缘太多，累得公孙绿萼（野原琳）为己丧命，程英和陆无双（旗木卡卡西）一生伤心，因此...不以真面目示人。  
“我因不愿多见旧人，是以戴上面具。”

抓狐狸啦，祖传抓狐狸闹村。（村里的宇智波们表示：...)

“小灵狐，你终于逃不了，不如投降了罢！”  
哪知这灵狐虽小，力道却长，自知今日面临大难，奋力狂奔，全无衰竭之象。  
杨过奔得兴发，脚下越来越快，...笑骂：“小畜生，难道我便奈何你不得。”  
一口气提到胸间，身子向前，凌空飞扑，借着滑溜之势，竟已赶到灵狐之前，回身返手来捞。小灵狐大惊，向右飞窜。杨过早已有备，衣袖挥处，将灵狐卷入袖中，左手拿住它头颈提了起来，得意之下，不禁哈哈大笑。

圆梦大师表示：惊不惊喜意不意外？  
堍：......

可是虽然登上了最高的山峰，太阳最终还是落入了地下。悄立山巅，四顾苍茫，但觉寒气侵体，暮色逼人而来，站了一个多时辰，竟是一动也不动。再过多时，半轮月亮慢慢移到中天，不但这一天已经过去，连这一夜也快过去了。  
他便如一具石像般在山顶呆立了一夜，直到红日东升。四下里小鸟啾鸣，花香浮动，春意正浓，他心中却如一片寒冰，似有一个声音在耳际不住响动：“傻子！她早死了，在十六年之前早就死了。...却骗你等她十六年。傻子...”（骗了你十八年...）  
他犹如行尸走肉般踉跄下山，一日一夜（无数日夜）不饮不食，...两鬓竟然白了一片。他此时三十六岁，年方壮盛，不该头发便白，更因内功精纯，虽然一生艰辛颠沛，但向来头上一根银丝也无，突见两鬓如霜，...几乎不识得自己面貌。（随便乱吃十尾的副作用。）  
他自来便生性激烈，此时万念俱灰，心想：“龙儿既已在十六年前便即逝世，我多活这十六年实在无谓之至。”（辛勤打工十八载，一朝回到解放前。）

四战诈尸：

那白衣少女一进来，众人不由自主的都向她望去。但见她脸色苍白，若有病容，虽然烛光如露，照在她脸上仍无半点血色（全是秽土纹），更显得清雅绝俗，姿容秀丽无比。...她周身犹如笼罩着一层轻烟薄雾（秽土飞回来聚一起那个镜头真的挺好看），似真似幻，实非尘世中（活）人。

杨过一见到那少女，大喜（惊）若狂，胸口便似猛地给大铁槌重重一击（就差没吐血），当即从屋角里一跃而出，...大叫：“姑姑，姑姑！”（诈尸得真是时候。）

不知多少旬老人一脚踢碎棺材板，如何融入现代和谐忍界新社会？

她于人情世故一窍不通，宛若深山野人一般，此时剧变骤生，可真是全然不知所措了。  
下得山来，但见事事新鲜，她又怎识得道路，见了路人，就问：“你见到杨过没有？”（你也想起舞吗？）肚子饿了（手痒了），拿起人家的东西便吃（掏出须佐就打），也不知该当给钱（也不知道放水），一路之上闹了不少笑话（差点把忍联都打没）。但旁人见她天真美貌（杀马特得可怕），不自禁的都加容让（疯狂跑路），倒也无（活）人（敢）与她为难。

小龙女道：“过儿，你果然在此，我终于找到你啦。”  
杨过流下泪来，哽咽道：“你……你不再撇下我了罢？”（谁把你从棺材板里刨出来的？！）  
小龙女摇头道：“我不知道。”  
大厅之上（十尾之下）千人拥集，他二人却是旁若无人，自行叙话。小龙女拉着杨过之手，心中也不知是喜是悲。（斑爷内心os：十八年一点小事还没做完，就赶着尾兽聚了个小地图。）

相看两相厌：

两人呆立半晌，“啊”的一声轻呼，...是耶非耶？是真是幻？  
过了良久，杨过才道：“龙儿，你容貌一点也没变，我却老了。”（你竟然做了个年轻的秽土壳子。）  
小龙女端目凝视，说道：“不是老了，是我的过儿长大了。”（孩子大了，不听话了。）  
两人久别重逢，反显得杨过年纪比她为大了。

...乃杨过幼时在终南山和小龙女共居时的顽童作为，十多年来他对此事从来没想起过，那料到今日人近中年，突然又来这么露了一手。...小龙女纵声大笑...（斑爷狂笑，你值得拥有。）

杨过笑道：“可知一个人还是深情的好。假如我想念你的心淡了，...就此别去，那么咱俩终生不能再见了。”（有圆梦大师，不想见也得见。）  
小龙女道：“冥冥之中，自有天意。”（这一切都在我计划之中！附赠狂笑若干...）

他纵横江湖，威慑群豪，遭际自比独居深谷的小龙女繁复千百倍，（火影劳模堍）但小龙女素来不关心世务，...纵是最惊心动魄的奇遇，她听着也只淡淡一笑，犹如春风过耳，终不萦怀。  
小龙女道：“我早说过万事前定，老天爷在冥冥中早有安排。”（这叫做ab和黑绝安排得明明白白。）  
杨过摇头笑道：“这叫作精诚所至，金石为开。”

这个属性真的很boss组：

他与小龙女之间的情意，两人都是不知不觉而萌发，及至相别，这才蓬蓬勃勃的不可抑制。杨过固然天不怕、地不怕，而小龙女于世俗礼法半点不知，只道我欲爱则爱，我欲喜则喜，又与旁人何干？因此上一个不理，一个不懂，二人竟在千人围观之间、恶斗剧战之场，执手而语。

四战嘴遁场：

厅上数百人肃静无声，倾听她吐露心事。...但她于甚么礼法人情压根儿一窍不通，觉得这番言语须得跟人说了，当即说了出来。（有啥说啥四战斑。）  
武林盟主是学武之人最尊荣的名位，小龙女却半点也不放在心上，随口笑道：“随你的便罢。”

他横剑拦在厅口，大声道：“杨过，你欺师灭祖，已是不齿于人，今日再做这等禽兽之事，怎有面目立于天地之间？”  
杨过不愿与他在众人之前纠缠不清，低沉着声音道：“让开！”

郭靖急从席间跃出，拦在双方之间，劝道：“咱们自己人休得相争。”  
郭靖见双方又要争竞，正色说道：“过儿，你可要立定脚跟，好好做人，别闹得身败名裂。你的名字是我取的，你可知这个‘过’字的用意么？”  
郭靖语气稍转和缓，说道：“过儿，人孰无过，过而能改，善莫大焉，这是先圣先贤说的话。你对师尊不敬，此乃大过，你好好的想一下罢。”

杨过道：“若是我错了，自然要改。可是他……”  
他侃侃而言，居然理直气壮。  
郭靖...心知他行为大错特错，却不知如何向他说清楚才是，只道：“这个……这个……你不对……”

他本是个天不怕地不怕、偏激刚烈之人，此时受了冤枉，更是甩出来什么也不理会了...  
杨过给他一把抓住，全身劲力全失，心中却丝毫不惧，朗声说道：“郭伯伯，你要杀我便下手，我这主意是永生永世不改的。”  
郭靖道：“我当你是我亲生儿子一般，决不许你做了错事，却不悔改。”  
郭靖举起手掌，凄然道：“过儿，...我宁可你死了，也不愿你做坏事，你明白么？”说到后来，语音中已含哽咽。

小龙女招手道：“过儿，这些人横蛮得紧，咱们走罢。”  
群雄眼睁睁的望着二人背影，有的鄙夷，有的惋惜，有的愤怒，有的惊诧。  
小龙女微笑道：“别人瞧我不起，那打甚么紧？”  
只觉她这句话...当真有我行我素、普天下人皆不在眼底之概；想到此处，不禁点了点头，心想似她这般超群拔类的人物，原不能拘以世俗之见，但转念又想起丈夫对杨过爱护之深、关顾之切，不论他是否会做自己女婿，总盼他品德完美...  
只觉这二人所作所为大异常人，是非实所难言。

自从他们在古墓中共处，早就是这样了，只不过那时她不知道这是为了情爱，杨过也不知道。两人只觉得互相关怀，是师父和弟子间应有之义，既然古墓中只有他们两人，如果不关怀不体惜对方，那么又去关怀体惜谁呢？  
可是只有真正深情之人，那些天生具有至性至情之人，这样的两个男女碰在一起，互相爱上了，他们才会真正的爱惜对方，远胜于爱惜自己。  
有道是“旁若无人”，杨过和小龙女在九大高手、无数蒙古武士虎视眈眈之下...，将所有强敌全都视如无物，那才真是旁若无人了。爱到极处，不但粪土王侯，天下的富贵荣华完全不放在心上，甚至生死大事也视作等闲。杨过和小龙女既然不再想到生死，别说九大高手，便是天下英雄尽至，那又如何？只不过是死罢了。比之那铭心刻骨之爱，死又算得甚么？

“杨过，这里诸人之中，有的盼你死，有的愿你活。你自己愿死还是愿活，好好想一想罢。”  
杨过...朗声道：“她若不能归我，我若不能归她，咱俩宁可一齐死了。”

然鹅此处土表示：我选做火影的宇智波带土。打出be。

增版后记：

武功可以事实上不可能，人的性格总应当是可能的。杨过和小龙女一离一合，其事甚奇，似乎归于天意和巧合，其实却须归因于两人本身的性格。两人若非钟情如此之深，决不会一一跃入谷中；小龙女若非天性淡泊，决难在谷底长时独居；杨过如不是生具至性，也定然不会十六年如一日，至死不悔。当然，倘若谷底并非水潭而系山石，则两人跃下后粉身碎骨，终于还是同穴而葬。世事遇合变幻，穷通成败，虽有关机缘气运，自有幸与不幸之别，但归根结底，总是由各人本来性格而定。

所以可见带斑是粉身碎骨的版本。

End.  
ps：惯例请不要殴打作者。

2019-12-29


End file.
